


Work Antics

by MishaCollinsIsBae



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaCollinsIsBae/pseuds/MishaCollinsIsBae
Summary: Hoemilton: Wassup beotchesA.Burr: Oh godMacaroni: why?And Peggy: why not
Relationships: John Laurens/ Peggy Schuyler, Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/ Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Hoemilton: wassup beotches 

A.burr: Oh god

Macaroni: why?

Andpeggy: why not??

Turt: what is this?

Angel: it’s a group chat

Angel: obviously 

Lizard: IT WAS ABOUT TIME SOMEONE MADE A WORK GC

Hoemilton: well without the annoying ones

Mynameistoolong: like that George dude

Washington: excuse me?

Mynameistoolong: the other George!!!!!

Horses: if it’s without the annoying ones

Horses: why is jeffershit in here?

Macaroni: excuse me????

Hoemilton: you’re excused, we didn’t smell it 

Macaroni: 

Hoemilton: he’s here because he saw me making the gc and forced himself into here 

Turt: yea that seems about right

Washington: okay well this group chat can continue, as long as it doesn’t interrupt work.

A.burr: I can already say that it will

Mynameistoolong: you are the worst burr

Lizard: 🍵

Angel: 🍵

Hoemilton: 🍵

Turt: 🍵

Horses: 🍵

Macaroni: 🍵

Andpeggy: 🍵

Hoemilton: come on Washington

Hoemilton: you know you want to

Washington: 🍵

A.burr: I hate you all

Hoemilton: love you too 

Andpeggy: Uggghhhh The Other George is here

Andpeggy: meeting time !!


	2. Chapter 2

Andpeggy: fml

Angel: fml

Lizard: fml

Hoemilton: fml

Turt: are you guys ok

Angel: we went to the bar last night

Macaroni: and you didn’t invite me??

Hoemilton: we were celebrating 

Andpeggy: worth it

Lizard: was it really

Hoemilton: no

A.burr: you guys went to the bar on a Wednesday??

Washington: why? Is it finally done?

Mynameistoolong: you guys finally did it???? Congrats!!!!

Horses: congrats Alex, welcome to the land of the single

A.burr: is anyone else confused?

Macaroni: I am

Hoemilton: eliza and I just finalized our annulment 

Macaroni: you guys are celebrating ?? Together??

Lizard: to make a long story short

Lizard: it was Vegas we were both wasted and alex looked like a girl, I asked him to marry me, and this was during his gay panic, so he said yes. And well we’re both gay sooooo

Hoemilton: while it was nice to be married

Hoemilton: I’m glad it’s over 

Lizard: awwwee I love you too ❤️ 

Hoemilton: ❤️

Angel: Peggy and I came because why tf not

Mynameistoolong: I was there at the wedding

Horses: I was the flower girl

Washington: I walked Alex down the aisle

Hoemilton: and I’m pretty sure we had our wedding dinner at a McDonald’s 

Andpeggy: those mcfluries slapped though

Angel: facts.

Turt: ...what did I miss?

Turt: oooh you’re single again Alex 

Andpeggy: John trying to slide into his dms 

Hoemilton: LMAO LOL LMAO OMFG THATS SO FUNNY LMAOOOOOOOOOO

Turt: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Turt: no, never.

Hoemilton: what? Are you saying I’m not relationship material

Turt: yes. You literally have zero regard for self care

Washington: you literally drink wayyyy to much coffee and don’t sleep

Lizard: you never eat

Angel: you spend all day writing and blocking everyone out

A.burr: remember when you drove me home? And nearly crash ON PURPOSE

Hoemilton: okay is this attack Alex day or something?

Andpeggy: oh! You do make the best hot chocolate 

Hoemilton: I’ll bring some to work tomorrow

Lizard: yesssssssss

Hoemilton: but can someone drive me to the store so I can buy some throw away coffee cups?

Macaroni: can’t you drive yourself?

Hoemilton: I don’t drive unless I really need to

Hoemilton: I take the subway

Macaroni: ok, well I’ll take you

Washington: get to work!!

Turt: ugggghh fine

Turt: burr I stg I’ll slap you if you don’t KNOCK THE FUCK OFF

A.burr: I’m not doing anything!!!!

Turt: I can see your judgement

A.burr: you’re literally laying on your desk. Like on it.

Hoemilton: ha! Burr, having an opinion??

A.burr: I hate you

A.burr: that’s an opinion

Andpeggy: ooooh BURRnnnnn

Washington: work. Now.


End file.
